User blog:Emptylord/Champions/Champion General
Crowd Control ;General *The following channels are now interrupted by disarming effects instead of silencing effects, as with : Retroactively applying new features. ** ** ** *The following interactions are now disabled while under immobilizing effects instead of while under silencing effects: ** ** ; *No longer causes champion attacks to miss. Minions and monsters will continue to miss their attacks. *Now reduces champion vision radius to 250 and removes their allied vision for the duration. The radius is negotiable, and could even be on a per-effect basis. * and are now described as persistent-area-''blinds'', similar to . *Being blinded will now reset the target's auto-attack timer (cancelling any in-progress attacks). Due to , 's attack will not be cancelled but due to the miss-on-sight-loss mechanic it will function the same. * , and now apply Blind. * now disarms instead of blinds, and is renamed Dazing Assault or Dazzling Assault. ; *Now applies the effects of Blind - i.e. reduces the target's vision radius and removes their allied vision for the duration. The target will always have vision of the source. **''Unlike other vision reduction/blind effects, the screen is pink and hazy instead of black.'' ; *Now applies the effects of Blind - i.e. reduces the target's vision radius and removes their allied vision for the duration. The target always have vision of the source. ; *The terms Root and Immobilize will replace all instances of Snare. *The following abilities are now disabled while rooted: ** *The following abilities are will not gap-close while rooted: They could be compensated with a reduced cooldown if interrupted. ** - "... Amumu will not pull himself forward if his movement is inhibited." ** - "... Nautilus will not drag himself forward if his movement is inhibited." ** - "... he pulls himself forward... This will not happen if Jarvan's movement is inhibited." ** - ... dash to the last enemy... This will not happen if Leona's movement is inhibited." *''Alternatively, each of these effects will explicitly break free of crowd control effects.'' ; *Now applies the effects of Blind - i.e. reduces the target's vision radius and removes their allied vision for the duration. The target always have vision of the source. ; *No longer halves healing effects. *Now reduced the target's base health regeneration to 0 for the duration. *The effect has been removed from all sources except , including: ** ** ** ** Bug fixes *Abilities with casting times (e.g. and ) ** The abilities are now cancelled upon death even if you are protected by revival effects (namely and ). * ** 's cooldown.|text2=Grog Soaked Blade no longer uses the poison particle effect, which was introduced in .}} * ** Presently, the wall clears a huge area of fog of war on the map but only grants sight around the pillars - meaning a brush can look empty when it's not. * **Malzahar will now correctly form a tether with during . Currently the ability goes on cooldown and nothing happens. **As with other cleansing effects, will now only remove the suppression and will not break the tether. * **The impact damage is now correctly blocked by spell shields. * **Targeting clones will now affect their owner, rather than treating the clone as an additional champion. * **Forced actions (taunt, charm, fear) will no longer affect Rek'Sai until she completes the tunnel (as with other crowd control effects versus Rek'Sai, and forced actions versus other dashes). They will no longer pull her out of the ground. * **The ability is now correctly negated by . Currently only the animation is destroyed, but the ability still happens albeit invisibly. * **Two opposing Wind Walls will now correctly destroy one another. Standardization General *All unit-targeted abilities are now calculated edge-to-edge instead of center-to-center, as with basic attacks and most modern unit-targeted abilities. *Becoming untargetable will no longer cause homing projectiles to fizzle instantaneously. Instead, they will only fizzle upon reaching the target if still applicable. *Bouncing abilities whose current target becomes untargetable while en route will only fizzle if there are no other valid targets upon reaching the target - otherwise, they will bounce from an untargetable enemy as normal. *The "Assassin" class has been renamed "Rogue" to distinguish between the ability to assassinate (i.e. burst damage) and a mobile/agile damage dealer. This follows the same logic as why Carries were rebranded as Marksmen, because the ability to carry is not exclusive to ranged autoattackers. The following champions are no longer classified as Rogues: ** ** *The following abilities will no longer factor enemies who the ability for the purposes of triggering secondary effects: ** ** ** - The gap closer will choose the next closest target. ** **''This list may be incomplete.'' *The following effects that can trigger on champion assist now have a reduced assist timer of 3.5 seconds, as with : ** ** ** Implemented. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Visual Aids *The following interactive debuffs now have a visible particle effect: Heck, all debuffs should have a visible particle effect - but especially the ones that other abilities interact with. ** **''This list may be incomplete.'' *The following abilities now utilize the per-target cooldown visual aid, as with : ** ** ** **''This list may be incomplete.'' *The following effects now show the tether radius while active, as with : ** ** and ** and ** (only if the suppression is negated/removed) ** *The following thresholds will now have particle effect to indicate that the threshold has been reached, as with : ** - Targets with less health than you. ** - Targets below 15% of their maximum health. ** - Targets below 25% of their maximum health. ** , and could feature a pointer on their health bar to denote the trigger threshold. Whether or not the pointer is visible could also the clarity on the effect's cooldown. **''This list may be incomplete.'' ;Damage Mitigation *All effects that mitigate damage will now display those values with floating text, as with . **Health shields will now only use white, e.g. from . **Magic damage reduction/shields will use purple, e.g. from . **Physical damage reduction/shields will use gold, e.g. from . **All other forms of damage reduction will use blue, e.g. from , and . ''It has been pointed out the mana cost indicators use blue - thus I am open to suggestions. *The floating text has a "crit" variant that is used for bigger-impact/unappreciated abilities (e.g. and , respectively) - the text is larger, bolder and has a small icon adjoining the number (similar to ), such as a shield icon. **Shields that trigger automatically (such as Lifeline) would "crit" when triggered, but use standard sized text thereafter. *As with damage text, these numbers will combine if multiple sources of damage reduction overlap (only applicable to floating text of the same color/size). *Armor and magic resist mitigation numbers can be enabled in the options. These will use tan and purple text, respectively, and will use a smaller font-size akin to damage taken from minions. *Incoming damage mitigated (damage you're not taking) and outgoing damage mitigated (damage you're not dealing) can be enabled/disabled separately. Auto-Targetings :Standard behaviour is now that if you cannot see them you cannot '''target' them, even if the targeting is done automatically. This is with the distinctive exception of effects that instantaneously hit everything nearby.'' *The following abilities are now incapable of hitting unseen/stealthed targets: ** and - Charm now grant sight of the charmed enemy. ** ** - now grants standard sight of burning enemies. ** ** - Fiora now gains sight of her initial target and briefly reveals enemies damaged. ** ** and ** ** - Saplings will now behave like - capable of changing to a higher priority target after initial target selection, but will lose interest when they lose sight. ** ** - Impure Shots is now traceable through the fog of war and stealth, similar to Dusckbringer. Double Up can hit enemies afflicted with Impure Shots regardless of sight. ** ** ** ** - Chain of Corruption can select targets at any point during the 2.5 seconds, not just on impact with a target. Additionally, it will grant sight of snared enemies as well as those it's locked on to. ** ** *Remaining nuances: ** - Acid is now traceable through the fog of war and stealth, similar to Dusckbringer. The target may not be visible, but there is still something visible to aim at. Companions and Pets *The following companions are no longer gyroscopically stable/trapped in geostationary orbit with their respective champions: ** and will behave as independent units, similar to . ** will swing from the chain in response to Thresh's movement. *The following champion-summoned units now display their collision radius/attack range to their champion (and possibly allies): ** - Aura radius. ** - Trigger radius and attack radius. ** - Trigger radius. *The following ability-damage sourced from pets will now be displayed as their ability power and will update dynamically, as with : ** and - Laser beam. ** - Basic attacks. Their AD will also be reduced to 0. ** - Explosion damage. *The following autonomous pets now use the same AI logic as and will specify the logic in the tooltip: - "Plants follow , but will also change target to focus a champion recently attacked by Zyra (a cross-hair will appear marked enemies) or the current target of Zyra's basic attacks. ** and ** On-Hit Effects and Spell Effects *The following sources of magic damage now clarify in the tooltip that they will apply life steal: "... will apply life steal and cannot be dodged, blocked nor critically strike. ** ** *The following sources of magic damage no longer apply life steal: ** *The following on-hit effects now clarify in the tooltip that they will apply spell effects: "... will apply spell effects and cannot be dodged, blocked nor critically strike. ** ** ** ** ** ** *The following on-hit effects now apply spell effects and will clarify this in the tooltip: "... will apply spell effects and cannot be dodged, blocked nor critically strike. ** ** *The following on-hit effects no longer apply spell effects: ** ** (area damage) ** ** ** ** (on-hit component) ** (activation effect) and (activation effect) ** (area damage) Category:Emptylord Category:Champion reworks